South Park Z: La Saga de Cemien
by Spody El Jarcor
Summary: Los chiquillos de South Park juegan a Dragon Ball Z. Su juego se torna interesante con el paso del tiempo


**Hola a todos, Spody reportándose, esta es la primera historia de South Park Parodies, el tema de hoy: Dragon Ball Z, espero que les guste. SP es de los grandes Trey Parker y Matt Stone y DBZ es el grandísimo crack Akira Toriyama. **  
En un laboratorio destruído, un temible monstruo verde salía de su huevecillo.  
- JAJAJAJA, ya terminé mi etapa de larva, y ahora debo absorber a los androides Clyde-17 y Pip-18 para alcanzar mi poder definitivo y ... -  
_¡SCRATCH!_  
- Un momento - interrumpió Clyde - ¿Por qué tengo que ser un androide? -  
- Si ... y ¿por qué tengo que ser mujer? - siguió Pip  
- Porque tú tienes pinta de androide - le contestó a Clyde - y tú tienes pinta de mujer y eres lo más gay que he visto - esta vez le dijo a Pip - Y cuando tenga mi forma definitiva, el mundo temblará al escuchar el nombre de ... (pausa dramática) Cemien -  
- Jejejeje - rieron los androides  
- ¡Cállense!, es lo primero que se me ocurrió -  
Mientras tanto en el monte Paoz, 3 guerreros entrenaban con todas sus fuerzas; Stanku, Kennicoro y Butterhan, mientras Wendimilk observaba orgullosa a su esposo y a su hijo, pero a la vez colérica porque no quería que su hijo luchara.  
- Butterhan, tienes que usar todas tus fuerzas, sino nunca vencerás - le dijo Stanku a su hijo  
- Si-si papá -  
- Kennicoro, ven a pelear - le pidió al monstruo verde  
- Mmmrf Hmprrmf mmrfm mrfmm - le contestó su amigo quien solo se limitó a meditar  
- Stanku, nuestro hijo no va a pelear contra esos monstruos, tiene que estudiar - le reprochó Wendimilk  
- Pero linda, si no entrena será débil como Naruto **(Spody: xD)** - trató de convencerla Stanku pero no tuvo aprobación  
- Pero no quiero que crezca y se convierta en un tipo como él - señaló a Kennicoro  
- Mmrf Hmprf mmrfm mmrf - se quejó el monstruo verde mientras le levantaba el dedo medio  
Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula, Kygeta y Jimmitrunks también entrenaban, transformados en Super Saiyajin  
- Vamos, usa todo tu poder - lo desafió Kygeta  
- Está bien, como tú quie ... como tu quie ... está bien como tú quie ... como tú quie .. como tú quieras - dijo forzadamente Jimmitrunks  
Después del entrenamiento, ambos guerreros se dirigieron a la casa  
- ¡Maldito seas Kygeta!, te acabaste toda la comida - se quejó Bebulma mientras alimentaba a un bebé de juguete **(Spody: es Trunks bebé)**  
- ¡Cállate perra! -  
- ¡Cállate tú!, ¡mono semianalfabéto!  
- ¡Este matrimonio es una mierda! -  
- Ahh - suspiró hastiado Jimmitrunks - mi-mierda -  
Mientras tanto en Kame House, otros guerreros también entrenaban; Craigshinhan, Tweekcha, Tokenllin, y Timmios.  
- Carajo Timmios, dijiste que no usarías tus poderes psíquicos - se quejó Craig  
- ¡TIMMY! - le contestó Timmios y Craig se limitó a levantarle el dedo medio  
- Bien, ahora te toca con Tweekcha - le dijo Tokenllin  
- ¡GAH!, ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! - dijo Tweekcha paranóico  
- IAA! - Craig lanzó un golpe que mando a volar a Tweekcha  
- ¡Alto! - dijo un viejo barbudo con piel verde  
- Carajo Kevin, esto es Dragon Ball, no Star Wars - se quejó Tokenllin ya que Kevin se disfrazó de Yoda, no del Maestro Roshi como le habían dicho  
- Bueno, yo que se - se excusó Kevin ganandose la mala mirada de los 3 guerreros restantes.  
Mientras tanto **(Dross: Carajo, dejá de decir "mientras tanto". Spody: Soy un narrador) **en el laboratorio destruído, Cemien logró absorber a los androides y conseguir su forma perfecta.  
- Ahora que tengo mi forma perfecta organizaré un torneo - se dijo a sí mismo  
Tiempo después todos los guerreros se encontraban en la arena de Cemien  
- Jejejeje - se rieron todos al escuchar el nombre del monstruo  
- ¡Cállense! - dijo colérico Cemien  
Llegaron los que faltaban, así que procedieron con el torneo, primero pelearon Stanku y Cemien, pero el Saiyajin se rindió para dejar pelear a su hijo, Butterhan.  
- Usa todas tus fuerzas - apoyó Stanku a su hijo  
- Si-si papá  
Cemien se lanzó hacia Butterhan, le dió un golpe en la cara que lo mandó a volar y se estrelló contra una montaña, pero el saiyajin volvió para darle una patada al monstruo, quien sólo se limitó a reirse, agarró la pierna del chico y lo agitó contra la plataforma, y así una y otra vez hasta romper la plataforma.  
Butterhan jadeaba del dolor, Cemien levantó su brazo para sacar una ráfaga de ki que mataría al guerrero hasta que...  
- ¡No tan rápido, bil enjendro! - gritó un niño gordo, con peinado afro y bigotes - ¡Deja en paz a ese niño!.  
- Y qué si no lo hago - le dijo Cemien desafiándolo  
- Si no lo haces, conoceras la furia de (pausa dramática) ¡Mister Cartman! ¡El campeón mundial! ¡IAAAA! - Mr. Cartman se lanzó hacia Cemien dandole un golpe que no le hizo nada, el monstruo lo golpeó y lo mando a volar contra una montaña.  
- Ah mierda - se quejó el campeón  
- Bueno, mejor sigo con lo mío, ahora te destruire niño - pero se dió cuenta de que el niño ya no estaba - ¿Qué carajos? - se preguntó a si mismo  
Butterhan estaba escondido detrás de Kennicoro  
- Carajo Butters, ni siquiera en este juego eres valiente - se quejó Kygeta  
- Mmrf hmprf mrfmm - siguió diciendo Kennicoro  
Cemien sin ningún previo aviso se dirigió hacia ellos para atacarlos, todos se pusieron en guardia, pero logró golpear a todos, excepto a Yoda y a Mr. Cartman, cuando llegó hacia Kennicoro lo partió a la mitad  
- Carajo Damien, en la saga de Cell, Picoro no murió, tienes que seguir la historia - le reprochó Stanku  
- O sea que ... ¿tengo que perder? -  
- Sip -  
- Ah mierda. Bueno, si tengo que perder recurriré al Plan B -  
Entonces Cemien se convirtió en una bomba a punto de explotar. Stanku (obviamente) hizo la teletransportación hacía ...  
- Oh Stanley, ¿qué haces aquí en mi casa? - preguntó Jesus que estaba jugando poker con Santa, Satan, Saddam, y Homero Simpson.  
Stanku no pudo contestar debido a que la bomba explotó  
Mientras tanto, en la tierra, todos lloraban la muerte de Stanku y nadie le dió importancia a la muerte de Kennicoro. Pero Cemien volvió con su forma perfecta y más poderosa.  
- Ah mierda - se quejó Kygeta  
Asi que Cemien, siguiendo la historia, lanzó un Kame Hame Ha, Butterhan hizo lo mismo  
- Butters, el Kame Hame Ha era con una sola mano - le dijo Kygeta  
- Oh Salchichas -  
Y asi, Butterhan lanzó un Kame Hame Ha con una sola mano, ambas ráfagas de energía chocaron hasta que Stanku bajó del heaven y también lanzó un Kame Hame Ha, ayudando a su hijo.  
- Ahora Butterhan - le exigió su padre  
- ¡HAAAAA! - gritaron ambos para que la ráfaga se volviera más fuerte, y así vencieron a Cemien.  
Cuando Butterhan miró a su padre él ya no estaba, el pequeño sonrió y así la historia terminó.

_SCRATCH!_

Antes de este suceso ...  
- No permitiré que destruyas el planeta Bejita - dijo un guerrero con el mismo peinado que Stanku. Este guerrero se llamaba Randock y era el padre de Stanku.  
- Ay, pero si yo lo voy a destruir igual, porque yo soy muy poderoso JAJAJAJA - dijo Big Gay Freezer, el villano que quería destruir el planeta Bejita, junto con sus soldados; Zarsclavo y Cartdoria.  
- HAA! - gritaron ambos al lanzar sus ráfagas de energía que chocaron  
_CONTINUARA ... _

**Uuy, que incógnita ¿no?, bueno espero que les haya gustado, si no les gustó el chiste de Naruto disculpen. No respete ninguna de las 2 series porque es una parodia. En fin acá les dejo los nombres de los personajes por si no entendieron:**  
**Stanku: Stan + Goku**  
**Kygeta: Kyle + Vegeta**  
**Mr. Cartman: Mr. Satan + Cartman**  
**Kennicoro: Kenny + Piccoro**  
**Butterhan: Butters + Gohan**  
**Wendimilk: Wendy + Milk**  
**Bebulma: Bebe + Bulma**  
**Jimmitrunks: Jimmy + Trunks**  
**Timmios: Timmy + Chaos**  
**Craigshinhan: Craig + Tenshinhan**  
**Tweekcha: Tweek + Yamcha**  
**Tokenllin: Token + Krillin**  
**Clyde-17: Clyde + Androide 17**  
**Cemien: Cell + Damien**  
**Pip-18: Pip + Androide 18**  
**Yoda: Kevin xD**  
**Los demás nombres son una incógnita**  
**Recomendaciones:**  
**Realm Of The Mad God es un gran juego, es flash pero si lo descargas por Steam tenés más cosas.**  
**y otra vez no tengo canción para recomendar pero escuchen SoaD**  
**Bueno, nos veremos en otro fic, CHAUUUUUUUU**


End file.
